The existing cleansing products, such as detergent powder, detergent and the like, have functions of decontamination, detergent-action, grease removal, bleach, stain removal and the like, to a certain extent, for clothing. However, the phenomenon that color is removed occurs more or less for the clothing after the cleansing, for instance, the color is lightened, and the clothing looks like old. In the case that the color fastness of dye is relatively fine, after the cleansing for single time, when without color comparison reference, the color removal will be neglected. If cleansing frequency is high or the number of cleansings is accumulated to a certain amount, the color is faded and whitens as a whole, until the clothing is declared worthless due to cleansing. As an old saying, clothing becomes aged not by wearing but by washing. The so-called aging by washing means that the color is removed or faded.